Divergence
by Killer Potato chip 427
Summary: Natsu has to make the hardest decision of her 15-year-old life. Her decision will decide who she will marry, where she will work, and how she will live her life. But what does her decision have to do with a war? And what does her hot instructor Gray have anything to do with it? Gray x Hermaphrodite Natsu. DISCONTINUED BUT NO WLOCATED UNDER DIVERGENT
1. Beginings

Divergent : a Gratsu fanfic.

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so please excuse any mistakes on the grammar or the spelling. Please leave a review to what I did wrong and for what I could do better and how to improve the story. Also Natsu will not be male or female, he will be a hermaphrodite, meaning that he will be female with both the male and female parts and reproduction system. Also the rating for now is rated T, but it may get more graphic so I'm just being careful. R&amp;R please!

I stared into the only mirror we owned as my mother, Grandeeney, cut my hair. I watched as the pink strands fall onto the floor in disarray. And, for the first time in two months, I got to see my reflection. Shoulder-length pink hair, regal tan skin with no blemishes in sight, and a somewhat curvaceous body with noticeably large mounds, hidden by the baggy gray blouse and gray apparel. When I focused on my face, what I saw startled me : a round face with plump pink-red lips, a small button nose, and an innocent expression, but the most startling thing on me was my eyes that were anything but innocent. Slanted obsidian-green eyes with an undying raging fire buried underneath ready to burn anything that was caught staring for too long.

My mother caught me staring and I averted my gaze. My mother was a kind selfless woman with shoulder long white hair and pale skin. She was one of the volunteers at the faction less centre and the wife of one of the most powerful men in the faction. My father, one of the 10 government officials, was much like me but he too was selfless, just like every other Abnegation member. All of them-but me. The Abnegation were supposed to be selfless, humble, and wise leaders of the government, as that was their job. But I wasn't like that. I was a loud, rambunctious, rebellious teenager that wanted something more in life than helping the poor and discussing things all day.

Just like every faction, the Abnegation had a blame for The Great War that separated us from everyone else and why it corrupted the world:

The Abnegation, who blamed selfishness and greed, decided that the best way to prevent further wars was to create a faction where everyone cared over one-another before themselves. Because of their beliefs in selflessness, they became our Government Officials. The Candor, with the belief that lies and false truths were what caused the wars, valued telling the truth and were very just people. They became our lawyers. The Amity, with their beliefs that anger and hatred had corrupted the world, chose the peaceful life of becoming our farmers. The Erudite, with their beliefs that ignorance brought force the world's destruction, valued knowledge. They became our teachers and doctors. And the Dauntless, with their blames on cowardice and fear, were our protectors. They upheld the law and kept us safe from the outside, from what we don't know.

But all I knew was that I didn't belong here, that the aptitude test that would decide my fate, would also say so. But I was scared to leave. Scared to be alone without my family. But I was even more scared that it would tell me to stay.

I wanted to be with my family, but I wanted to be free, wild.

I wanted to be Dauntless.


	2. The Test

It felt wrong, to leave my family, my culture, my everything, for something as selfish as an adventurous life. But it felt so right to be selfish just this once. To finally be free from the constraints of this life and be free to move on towards the next challenge.

I was headed out the door when my adopted sister, Wendy, came down the stairs. We had adopted her shortly after we found her wandering aimlessly through the faction-less sector of town when we were feeding them. Since then she has been my little sister. She was my families proud and joy, a child who was always kind, selfless, caring, and always lost herself when it came to helping others. She was nothing like me, and I guess that's what made my parents proud. As perfect as she seemed on the inside, she was on the outside. She had shoulder-length blue hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, which contrasted greatly with the gray clothes we Abnegation wear, and had very light tan skin.

She waved at me and I nodded in response. As much as it hurt me to think that someone else made my family proud, I couldn't bring myself to hate her. She was just to nice.

She also accepted the fact that I was different from everyone else, not just in personality, but in appearance and genetically as well. She had not made fun of me or was repulsed when she learned that I was a hermaphrodite and I had both female and male also wasn't mad that I was secretly a Mage. In fact she was excited. She was one of the few people that actually accepted me and my darkest secret, a secret I hadn't even told my parents.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

We were silent as we walked towards the bus that would take us to school. That is, until Wendy decided to break the silence."Are you ready for the aptitude test today?" She asks. "Yeah. And you?" "Yeah me too."

The aptitude test, like I was saying earlier, decided everything from where we slept to where we ate to even whom we'd marry. It was usually for the next generation, mainly the 18-year-olds. But there were some exceptions here and there. The main exception is that if someone had an abnormally high IQ, they could take the aptitude test. That was the reason why me being 15 and Wendy 14 was a strange occurrence.

"Natsu?"she said uncertainly, "Yeah." " What if we're not chosen for Abnegation? What if we're separated? What if I'm not cut out for any faction? What if I become faction less?! What if—"

"That's enough Wendy. Stop doubting yourself, you're going to pass the test with flying colors, and you know why?" I questioned. She nodded uncertainly. "No why?" "Because not just anyone can take the aptitude test when they're 14."

She smiled a small smile and said " Yeah, you're right."

Shortly after that the bus arrived. Once we boarded, a candor man in his black and white suit, looked around the bus for a seat. When he saw one he was going to stand by one of the poles, but Wendy gave her seat up for him. Wendy, my selfless sister.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Once we I boarded at the school, we split out according to our home room and waited to be dismissed. Since I was a freshman and Wendy was a 8th grader, she was in a different line than me.

As my class was dismissed for home-room, I stopped by the window near room E3-19 to watch the Dauntless-born jump of of the speeding train that passed by Magnolia at exactly 7 : 25 am every day. I could only stare longingly as they whooped and screamed as the ran at break-neck speeds towards the schools entrance.

Once the train left and all the Dauntless were out of my line of sight, I walked away towards FactionHistory.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Since today was aptitude test day for group A students, that included me and Wendy, classes were only 30 minutes long.

We waited in the cafeteria for our names to be called one by one to take the test in our designated rooms. Since they called our names in reverse alphabetical order, I was going after Wendy.

"Wendy Marvel?" One of the administrators asked. She was a young Female Daugntless with her hair tied in a messy brownbun. I watched as Wendy took in a shaky breath and walked over to her.

"Natsumi Dragneel?" A buff, tan skinned Dauntless man in a weird purple cape and headphones called. He had a lightning bolt scar over one of his eyes and a beaded necklace. I followed him to a room marked 2B.

Inside the room were mirrors. A LOT of mirrors. Were there were supposed to be walls were mirrors and in the center of the room was a chair, like those you see in the hospital, and a computer. Sprouting from the chair was a single set of wires connecting directly to the computer.

My eyes wandered to one of the many mirrors in the room and I got to see my reflection for the second time today. I was very small compared to the man, I was only up to his shoulders. He seemed to notice me staring and smirked.

" I thought you Abnegation didn't like mirrors. Thought they represented vanity or something like that." He said.

"They do represent vanity, and we do like them, we just don't use them often" I huffed.

His smirk only grew. "So you can talk. I thought all Abnegation were mute." His comment seemed to tick me off so I did what came naturally: I flipped the bird at him and stuck my tongue out.

At that he burst out laughing. It was a deep rumbling sound, like the thunder before the lightning strikes.

I huffed angrily and turned away from him. Something about him made me want to punch his face in.

"Don't be like that Stiff," he said, "I didn't mean to be rude."

Stiff was slang for us Abnegation.

"Whatever." I said in response. He motioned for me to sit down on the chair and I did.

"Okay brat, I need you to relax. This might feel a little weird" he said as he put these suction cup things around my temples and on my arm. I felt irked that he called me a brat.

"Okay now that that's done, here's the hard part. Your going to be given something to drink, don't spit it out ok?" I nodded and he continued. "Once you drink it, the test will begin. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but it's gonna be hell. Look kid, your going to be put in a simulation. It will show you some scenarios that help to pinpoint your aptitude. Your going to be under the simulation until you pass, understood?"

"Aye."

He handed me a small vial filled with a green liquid. He motioned for me to drink it and I did.

The last thing I herpars was "Relax."

That's when my whole world went black.


	3. Well, that went well

I woke up in the same room, only this time I was alone. No big burly dude, no computer, absolutely nothing. I begin walking around trying to figure out what aptitude this would work for when everything blanked out. Then slowly the area shifted into cafeteria. It was the cafeteria but different, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I kept walking until I noticed a table on the far side of the room. On the table were two things. A knife on one side and a slice of ham on the other.

I was confused. What did a knife and ham have to do with the aptitude decision? I was to busy with my thoughts to notice a shadowy figure approach me from the distance. When I turned around the figure just stared at me. Slowly, the figure evened out until it took the shape of a young girl. It took me a moment to realize that the girl, was Wendy.

She stared at me and me at her. After a few moments she spoke in an eerily monotone voice,"Choose." She said. I just stared at her dumbfounded. What did she want me to choose from? I guess she noticed my confusion because she pointed behind me and again said "Choose" a little more irritated. I was mad that a hologram was getting posses at me and again I did what came naturally for me: I flipped the bird and turned around with my arms crossed.

I think that just got her mad because all she did was frown and say," Have it your way." Then she just disappeared. Along with the ham and the cheese.

I was confused at first but, as soon as it came it left, because that is when I heard the growl. It was an ominous low growl, the type of growl that pierces your heart and makes your hair stand on end and make you want to crawl into a whole and hide. I turned around slowly and then I saw it.

And by it I meant the huge black mass of a dog that loomed over me. The good thing was that it was across the room. The bad news was that it was at least 3 feet taller than me. And the other bad news was: it was coming right at me. Like a freaking freight train. Except it was hairy and big and had red eyes.

And me being the prodigy I was, did the same thing any animal lover or non-fictional reader would do in my situation. I slowly got onto my knees and bowed my head slightly, to establish that I was submissive.

I cringed slightly as I felt him drawing nearer. I barely managed to control my shaking once he approached me. I could literally feel his hot breath in the back of my neck. I thought he was going to eat me when, suddenly, I heard a large thump. And that's when I felt something wet on my face. And that's when I jerked my head up.

What I saw startled me. The thing was laying on the floor commando style and it was LICKING me. Slowly, as to not disturb the beast, I lifted my hand and pet it. He made this throaty noise, kind of like a purring sound. I grinned and lifted my body off of the floor. He lifted himself to a sitting position so we were around the same size. I started to rub the back of his ears and his "purring" got louder. I grinned an even bigger grin, if that was possible. That's when it went to hell.

By hell, I mean the little girl that appeared out of nowhere. And she was gigging. And she was running. Towards the big lovable beast that apparently wasn't so lovable anymore. And it was up, and running. Running towards the little girl. I knew that the little girl would be critically injured if that dog managed to land a hit, so I did the only reasonable thing. And by reasonable, I mean completely fatuous.

I kept after the dog. And that's when the scene changed again.

This time I was on the bus again, except this time there was only two people. And one of them was not me. He was a tall lean man with a big nose and a trench coat that covered most of his face and body. He was reading a newspaper when he suddenly looked at me with fear-filled eyes and I jumped back a bit. He suddenly flipped to a page in the newspaper and showed me a picture of a man. He looked at me with this crazed expression and eyes that held a question. Suddenly he said, "Do you know this man?" I looked a little closer and was about to say yes when a wave of rebellion rolled over me. "No." I replied curtly. "Yes you do!" He demanded. He continued saying, " if you know this man you could save me! Do you know this man?!" I set my jaw stubbornly and again denied him. And suddenly, he lunged at me but I was faster. I shouldered his side as he sprang at me and before he could recover, I jabbed him in the side with my knee and round-house kicked his face.

And once again the scene shifted. Only this time I was in the room of mirrors with the big burly dude. I looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't going to change. Oh sweet Mavis what a relief? The burly dude, whom apparently didn't have a name, was to busy with the computer monitor to notice. That kinda irked me so I did the only normal thing to get attention. I cleared my quickly turned around and his expression changed from fear, to anger, to passive in the span of a second.

He glared at me accusingly and said, "How'd you do that?!" "Do what?" "How'd you manage to finish a 15-minute test in 5-minutes?!"

I stared at him with an incredulous expression. How in the name of Mavis did I do that? That test felt like it took forever, but in reality it was only 5 minutes.

"Look brat",he started." I'm not a brat!"I countered "Listen! Your results were inconclusive. That's never happened in the history of the factions. So you better pay attention. I'm going to change your results manually to Abnegation. Don't you dare tell anyone about this, got it! People like you aren't normal. They're called Divergent. There awake during any and all simulations. It also means you can use magic. Don't tell anyone about this okay. Don't tell your mom, dad, or anyone got it. Telling someone this will not only get you and possibly your family killed. Be careful. And I hope I see you again, in another life. In better circumstances. But until then, Farewell Dragneel."

I was then rudely shoved out the door and the door and told to go home.

Well, That went well.

And I fucked up.


	4. Boiling Over

Hi, there might be some very explicit gore (not really) in this chapter. If you do not want to read this, read over the part. (It will be marked.) This chapter is an extra long one too. Unfortunately, gray will be in the next chapter.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

I was headed to the cafeteria when I began to feel sick. Not just 'I'm gonna puke' sick, the 'I'm going to vomit until Hells flames are doused type of sick'. And what that big guy said wasn't making me feel any better.

"Look brat…Listen! Your results were inconclusive. That's never happened in the history of the factions. So you better pay attention. I'm going to change your results manually to Abnegation. Don't you dare tell anyone about this, got it! People like you aren't normal. They're called Divergent. Don't tell anyone about this okay. Don't tell your mom, dad, or anyone got it. Telling someone this will not only get you and possibly your family killed. Be careful. And I hope I see you again, in another life. In better circumstances. But until then, Farewell Dragneel."

I decided to clear my head by taking a walk and catching some free time, for the first time in forever, because it was something us Abnegation were prohibited from doing. Anything that made us different or special was forbidden. And the fact that I was a hermaphrodite didn't help either. When my mother found out, she said that I was going to do great things in the future and that I would be important. My father however, thought that I was a mistake, that I wasn't his child. He said I was an abomination. A monster. My mother scolded him and he eventually tolerated me. But that was all he did.

I didn't want to face a arsenal of questions from my father, so I took the long way, through the faction-less sector of time. After walking for a while, I came to regret my decision.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

There on the sidewalk, laid a faction-less man, and he was surrounded by other faction-less. His body had been badly mutilated and torn apart, his body was badly cut open and his insides were spilling out around him, making a halo of blood surround him, and his limbs were missing. And as I walked closer, and the stench of the copper reached my nostrils , I noticed that the faction-less surrounding him were not only covered in blood, but they were EATING him. They were viciously eating his missing limbs, but worst of all, there were some that were racking and digging they're claws I to the mans torso, devouring not only his limbs but his insides as well.

I was about to turn and run when one of them, a child it seemed, noticed me and hissed. She HISSED! Like some sort of wild animal. That's when all all of their heads turned to me in perfect sync. When they saw me, they immediately grabbed the rest of the mans remains, and ran. When I was about to turn and scram, I noticed the man was staring at me. I backed away in fear.

He looked like a dismembered Angel reaching to the heavens. And they were eating him alive!

When he reached out to me, that's when I lost 's when I high-tailed and ran all the way to the Abnegation sector.

FTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

I started to slowly jog when I got within the protected Abnegation sector, then I began a brisk walk. I haven't felt like this in a long time.

Fear.

I was actually afraid.

And what just happened mad eat worse. And the burly dude's words weren't helping much either. "Listen…inconclusive…aren't normal…killed…Be careful…DIVERGENT…"

What the heck that does even mean? And why can't I tell anyone?! GAH!

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice I was home until I stumbled into someone. And that someone was Wendy. And she wasn't alone. She was with Romeo and Chelia, our down the street neighbors. Their parents were also officials.

Wendy turned to apologize but stopped when she saw me. "Hey Natsu! Where were you? Were you the one that got sick?" I was confused when it hit me. Burly man had covered for me! Now I hoped that we could meet again, so I could thank him. Then slap him. "Yeah that was me. Heh heh." I said sheepishly. "That drink thing they gave me made me want to vomit, so the guy gave me the slip." Wendy didn't look convinced, but she shrugged it off. She walked off to talk with Romeo. Chelia and I shared a look. The two of them were meant for each other. If I remembered clearly, Romeo had an older brother. But I wasn't sure.

"Hey Romeo," I asked him,"didn't you have an older brother?" When I saw the pained look he gave me, I knew I had struck a nerve. "Father said we weren't aloud to speak about him anymore." He said sadly. "Why?" I felt bad for intruding in such a matter, but I just had to know. "He was a traitor. He transferred." That's when I remembered now. He was the only faction transfer in the past 10 years. He chose the Dauntless. I know I know him from somewhere, but I just can't remember from where, much less his name.

"Oh. I'm sorry." "Why'd you ask Natsumi?" I hated when people called me by my real name. "I was just wondering." He nodded and started to walk home. Chelia shot me an apologetic look while Wendy silently fumed next to me. "NATSU!" "What!?" "How dare you bring up such a sad memory to him?! Why did you have to intrude where you know you don't belong!" She seethed.

I was shocked to say the least. Wendy never scolded at me. Much less yelled at me. I guess she noticed this too, because she apologized right after. I just stood there like some deer caught in headlights.

I unfroze after a while and just opened the door and walked up to my room. I just needed some time to think.

Was it just me or was Wendy acting weird?

FTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

A few hours later, Wendy knocked on my door and called for me to prepare dinner. Wendy came down to help me a few minutes later. Probably to apologize or to just be selfless. I just wanted to be alone but I didn't want to upset her. Against my better judgement, I was starting to get mad at her, and against my better judgment, I started to fume. I started to feel a foreign emotion that was starting in my gut and steadily increasing in size. It took me a moment to realize, that that foreign emotion, was jealousy. I was jealous of my little sister.

I thought that I could keep it contained, to keep it secret, but that was before she started correcting me. Like telling me that I had to defrost the peas first, and that I should wear a hairnet and crap. I was calming down slowly. To slow in my opinion, but calming nevertheless. I was almost completely calms when Wendy decided to break the silence. "Natsu, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just...tired I guess. The test really sapped me of my strength, and I guess I just needed to vent or something. I'm really sorry." I was about to apologize too, but she decided to continue. "But, you kinda deserved it. You can't just go around asking about someone about their personal life you know? You need to be a little more considerate of others feelings Natsumi." Again I began to fume, only this time I wasn't trying to be calm. I grabbed the end of my blouse in an attempt to calm my shacking hands.

I thought they were shaking because of shame, but they weren't. They were shacking because of shame, but because of fury. And I was just barely containing it. But apparently, Wendy was to busy being 'selfless' to care. I felt like hitting her or something! When I thought that she was done 'venting' she just continued. "You can't just say that and not expect to be slapped, I mean that's private. And you know what us Abnegation say about peaking onto someone else's life for your own 'entertainment'." "That's a selfish act and is not allowed on these selfless grounds." I said through grit teeth. "There you go—Natsu the peas go in the white bowl not the gray one—now remember that the next time you think without speaking." She turns around with a smile. That's when I snapped.

"Who do you think you are you cunt! How dare you even think about saying that to me!? To your own sister! The very reason your even a part of Abnegation anyway! I know theses rules since you were in diapers, so don't even think of lecturing me about them! And who made you my mother?! Who gave you the AUTHORITY the PERMISSION to even tell me what to do?! Did Mom? Dad? No? Then shut your f****** trap you worm! And don't you ever think about correcting me again! Let me live my life the way I want and how I want, okay?! And don't even think that I can't see what you're doing, Miss Goody-Goody! Playing the favorite so that 'mommy and daddy' can love you? Oh please! They're my parents not yours, they love me not you, and I'm pretty sure they would not approve of your behavior now 'Wendy'," I said in the most poisonous voice I knew, "And even if they did love you, it's only out of pity! PITY! They love you since your own parents didn't love you enough to keep you! So don't even think that they actually love you, you cretin! You don't even belong in this family! So go be perfect somewhere else!" I screamed.

The look on Wendy's face made me want to apologize and beg for forgiveness. "Oh God, Wendy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it.!" She looked at me tears-eyed. "Yeah you did Natsumi. I'm sorry for being so perfect. I didn't mean to take your place in the family." She was full on crying now. "Please forgive me!"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Wendy, I'm the one who's supposed to apologize to you. I'm sorry." She smiled at me. And me at her. After we finished making dinner, my parents came through the door. "Wendy, Natsumi, how did it go?" My father asked. "We're not supposed to talk about the test results," I heard myself saying, "it's supposed to be a surprise for tomorrow."

My father looks disappointed but in e background, I saw my mother smile a little smile. "And besides, today is your day, remember?" My father chuckled and sat at the table. We sat down to enjoy our meal of green peas, chicken by-product, brown rice, and lemonade.

After dinner, my mother was the one to break the silence. "So honey, how was work." My father grunted and shook his head. "Acnologia's reports have to spread rumors around the factions." "What rumors," I questioned. Wendy shot me a look. "That we have been hoarding food and are planning an assault on the candor." "But that's a lie!" I said. "We know that but he other factions don't."

Acnologia was the Erudite's main representative and smartest person. His reports have been trying to stir the other factions to revolt on the Abnegation leaders by spreading fabricated propaganda.

Him talking smack about my faction was enough to make my blood boil.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

I WILL CONTINUE THE NEZT PART IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	5. Author's Note

Um... I guess I'll just put the character list and roles up for now. Some may be OOC.

Gray : Tobias

Natsu : Tris

Lucy : Christina

Loki : Will

Erza : Jeneane Mathews

Jelall : Eric

Sting : Myra

Rogue: Edward

Gajeel : Peter

Levy : Molly

Laxus : Tori

Wendy : Caleb

Elfman : Al

For any other suggestions or character listings, please write it or review.


	6. Choices and Betrayal

After dinner, Wendy and I cleared the dishes. After we finished with our evening chores, we had to go to bed. I was headed towards the stairs to my room when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Wendy standing there.

"How was the test?" She asks"We're not allowed to say."I reply. She smiles and nods approvingly. "Do you know what you'll choose?" "Yes."I lie, "Well…I'll see you at the ceremony tomorrow. Good night."

We bid each other goodnight and start heading off towards our rooms when she breaks the silence again."Oh and Natsu,"she says. "Yeah Wendy." "Good luck." I turn just in time to see her open her door and catch a small glimpse of books stacked on top of her desk. Before I can question her, she shuts the door. Since there's no point in arguing, I head of towards my own room.

It's the first time in forever that I begin to question if Wendy was truly as selfless as she seemed.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

The bus ride to the hub was especially bumpy. The Hub was where we held special events, it's also where we go to decide what faction we'd spend the rest of our days in. There was a bus for every faction, so our bus was only filled with the next generation Abnegation. Unfortunately, it was separated by age so me and Wendy were in the way back of the bus.

My eyes wandered around to the passengers on the bus. We all wore the same gray attire and had similar traits. That is except for me and Wendy. Wendy and I both had different skin colors than the rest of the Abnegation, regal darkish tan skin, different hair color blue and pink,and I was the only one with green eyes. Another reason for me to leave, I was always different. No matter how much I tried to fit in, I was always the outcast, the weirdo.

I sighed and decided to stare out the window to view what little scenery the outside world had to offer, mainly grass and a few bushes.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

I was half asleep when Wendy shook me awake to get off. And, since we were sitting in the back, we were of course the last ones of the bus. We walked side-by-side towards the main entrance of the gray stone building. As we were entering, Wendy reached out for my hand, and held on as if her life depended on it. And in a way, it did. I smiled a little as we continued walking up the stairs towards our designated seating area. What was funny was that my dad was the one leading us up the stairs. Once we reached the top, one of the test administrators told us to be seated in reverse alphabetical order. Great. That meant Wendy would pick before me.

When everyone was seated and everything was set up, Macao, the head council member came to give the Faction Address, which is just the history of the factions and how we came to be.

After he gives the address, one elite member from each of the factions carries an enormous metal spherical orb towards the center stage. Inside these spheres, lies a specific substance that represents each faction : gray stones for the Abnegation, water for the Erudite, glass for Candor, flaming coals for Dauntless, and dirt for Amity. My eyes linger on the lit coals and the gray stones. Dauntless and Abnegation. Home and Hope. Past and Future. I could only choose one, and that determined everything.

As I pass my parents, which happen to be in the first row of the Abnegation seats, my father says, "See you soon." No doubt in his voice. My mother smiles and says, "I love you no matter what you choose."

It almost sounded like she knew I was going to betray her, betray the family name. And somehow, it made made me feel a little bit better.

Once the elite leave the stage, Macao starts to call out for the next generation members to come forth and make their decisions. They did so by cutting a thin line on their right hand and dripping the blood into the substance they chose.

Everyone had chosen their own faction until a young Amity boy chose Candor over Amity. In the crowd, the Amity had shocked expressions while the Candor seemed to be gloating.

He was the first faction transfer.

"Wendy Marvel." Macao called out. I saw Wendy stiffen once he had called her name. I squeezed her hand in a calming gesture but that only seemed to make tremble more. She shakily stood up, took a deep breath, and stiffly walked to the stage.

When Macao handed her the blade, she looked back once, took a shaky breath, and cut her hand. She walked straight in between the Abnegation, the Erudite, and the Amity spheres. She looked back again, directly at me, and mouthed 'I'm sorry Natsumi' and thrust her hand over the spheres and stopped right over the Erudite bowl.

Silence.

I sat there and watched helplessly as my little sister, Wendy the selfless one, walked over to the Erudite side. This time it was the Abnegation who were shocked and the Erudite that were wearing cocky expressions. I didn't need a fortune teller to imagine my parents expressions. My father shocked and betrayal. My mother a small smile

It took me a while to process what just happened. Wendy was never selfless. She was just pretending. And suddenly, I had a flashback.

One day in May, my mother was helping out my father on the roof, when she slipped and fell towards the ground. I remember crying and calling e ambulance. At the hospital, Wendy kept telling her that it was only a fracture, for her to keep it levitated and not to strain it.

I thought she was being selfless, Abnegation. But no. She was an Erudite in disguise.

I thought that I should feel disgusted. Revolted. For her betraying her family, for betraying the faction, but wasn't that was I was going to do?

In reality, I felt proud of her for following g her gut. For being Wendy Marvel, not Wendy the selfless person. It was good to be selfish sometimes.

She looked back, trying to see our reactions I presumed. But no, she was just looking for mine. When she caught my eye, I smiled the biggest, gayest smile I have ever smiled. In return, she smiled too.

"Natsumi Vermillion-Dragneel?"

He beckoned me forward and I stood. I walked towards the stage with barely contained nervousness. I looked towards my parents then to Wendy. My father, as well as the rest of the faction, anticipated what move I'll make. My mother looked at me with a smile and proud eyes. Wendy looked at me with pride, she really was just like my mother.

When I reached center stage, Macao handed me the blade. I cut a thin line on my right arm just on the side of my palm. My eyes darted between the coals and the stones. Dauntless and Abnegation. Home and Hope. Past and Future. I could only choose one, and that determined everything.

I closed my eyes.

I took a deep breath.

And I thrust out my hand.

All I heard was the sound of sizzling blood.

I was no longer Abnegation. And the roaring of the Dauntless proved that.

I felt bad, but I felt so alive. So free. And I couldn't help but smile.

For once in my life, I felt like I belonged. I belonged here. Here, with the Dauntless.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

After the test, it was time to join our new factions. It seemed, that only a handful of people transferred. As it seemed. It was my parents that stayed after to help clean up and rearrange the Hub. I felt a pang of guilt as we passed them on our way to the stairs. My mother still smiled and my father showed the most betrayed look I've ever seen.

As it turns out, the Dauntless also took the stairs, but for an entirely different reason. The Abnegation took it to be selfless and to not be lazy, while the Dauntless did it so we could rely on one another and so that we could run down them for a rush of excitement.

As we ran down the stairs and out the Hub, I heard the train whistle. That's when it hit me. We had to run and jump to and in the train.

"Are we supposed to jump in that thing?!" A redheaded kid yelled behind me. "Guess so."

We watched as the Dauntless-born took leaps into the air and into the train. Soon after it was only the transfers that we left. 15 or so of us. A few of them had already made it into the train.

I was about to do the same when a pair of girls, an Amity and an Erudite, were about to miss the train. So I did the stupidest most bravest thing I've ever done. I ran up behind them, grabbed their waists, flung them into the train, and jumped in myself.

I barely had time to see the redheaded boy fall to his knees behind the train when the doors of the train closed us in.

He had failed the first test. He was faction less now.

FTTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFT

Im sorry for not updating as planned. Again I apologize that Gray is not in this chapter either. Blame school and FSA. He WILL be in the next one for sure though.


	7. Another Authors Note

A few words in the story. The first is that since I was getting confused, I've decided to change he character list completely. I have also decided to start doing contests in my story. The first one is to guess the song. The song goes like this:

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke,

Keep watching over Durin's sons..."


	8. DareDevil Anthem

I sat the three of us in the corner of the bus designated for transfer students. The three of us, the Amity girl, the Erudite girl, and me sat near the corner to avoid being trampled. I looked around bus and noticed that I was the only Abnegation transfer. And apparently, the only 15-year-old. Great. Just great. One more reason to be bullied.

I realized that I should introduce myself to the girls I saved. I looked behind me to say it was no big deal when I got a closer look at the girls I actually saved. One of them was a blond and the other was a bluenett. The blond, whom I presumed was the Amity transfer, beat me to it.

"Thank you. For saving us." She huffed breathlessly.

"Oh, well your welcome. It wasn't really a big deal, I just did what I thought was right, even if I didn't get to save everyone." I said and smiled.

"But still, what you did was incredible. That was something no one else would've darted to do. If it was t for you, I'd be faction-less right now."

I was going to say it was no biggie, but the bluenett beat me to it this time. "Yeah, I never new a Stiff could be so strong."

I glared at her so hard that she actually flinched. "Well, then that means I'm not a Stiff anymore huh. Path at your information from your faction was wrong, wasn't it brainiac." I half hissed-half whispered at her' causing her to cower behind the blond."I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you! I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" She pleaded.

I took a deep breath to call me down then smiled at her. "Hey it's okay, it's not your fault. I didn't know I was that strong either. But, do t call me a Stiff, call me transfer, or better yet call me Natsumi. That's my real name. What's yours?" I asked them.

The blond said, "I'm Lucy, and thanks again. For saving me. For saving us. I really can't thank you enough."

"It's okay Lucy, just stop apologizing." I replied back to her.

"I don't think that's possible, since you kinda saved both of us from a fate worse than death, and singlehandedly did what 98.3694% of the transfer population didn't do. I'm Levy by the way."

"Okay so Lucy and Levy, huh? Well it's nice to meet you two. I hope we all make it."

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Shortly after our little heart-to-hear, the train doors flew open.

"Uh guys,"a transfer yelled, " they're jumping off!"

"WHAT!?" "OMG. WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" "ARE THEY CRAZY!?" "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

No. They're not crazy. They're Dauntless. And soon, we'll be Dauntless too.

"So we're gonna have to jump, huh." I stated as I watched the Dauntless-born jump from the moving train over a ravin and onto a rooftop. As our part of the train advanced, I decided to do another stupid thing. "Let's do this." I grabbed Lucy's and Levy's waists and hurled ourselves of if the train. I felt weightless as we jumped off, but as the rooftop approached, I stuck out both of my legs, and braced for impact. The added weight of the two girls and their screaming made me miscalculate the landing trajectory and I stumbled and skidded to a stop not a few feet from the edge.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Lucy shouted as her face turned red. "WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!"

I couldn't contain my laughter and exploded in hysterical giggles. Soon after they both joined in too, but our laughter was cut short when we heard a wail.

The wail apparently came from a Dauntless-born girl. She was leaning over the rooftop balling into her hands as another Dauntless boy held her. I stood up to see what she was crying about, and noticed another Dauntless girl. She must've been 18 or so, and she was on the asphalt. Her limbs and hair in disarray around her, forming a halo. She reminded me of the faction-less man in the ally. Had that encounter been only yesterday? It felt like an eternity ago. Did the dangers of Dauntless life affect the Dauntless-born too? The lifestyle that they've been living since forever?

In reality though, even the Dauntless weren't safe.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTF

I walked back to Lucy and Levy before my breakfast came up to say hello. We tried to ignore the girls wailing and waited until all the recruits were on the rooftop. Once everyone was there, a tall bronze skinned man with white hair and a scar above his right eye climbed up to the roof.

"Hello there. I'm Elfman Strauss, I'm one of the few Dauntless instructors. If you've made it this far, you're one step closer to becoming Dauntless, but don't think the worst has past you. If anything, the train ride is the least of your problems. Here in Dauntless, problems are viewed as a challenge, a way to learn from your mistakes, a way to grow stronger."

"The way of life as you knew it no longer exists. We have our own rules here. Our own way of life. We don't care about kindness here. We don't care about peace or the brains, or even the truth. However, we do value selflessness, bravery, strength, courage, and above all, we care about each other. So forget all your parents or your faction taught you, 'cuz right now, right here you're a new you. We take the phrase Faction-before-Blood very seriously here."

"Behind me there is a large pit that leads to Dauntless HQ. Your first test is to jump down this five-story building into this pit without screaming like a little school girl. But the question is, which if you is brave enough to jump into the unknown? To embrace the unexpected?"

"Is there a net or a bed to support us?" a tall blond kid asked. He had shaggy blond hair and calm blue eyes.

"Who knows." Elfman said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTF

We all stayed silent. So silent that we could hear the whipping of the wind as it berated the tall brick structure.

I huffed out a breath and walked towards the railing. I looked down towards the pit. It really did t seem like a big deal, we weren't even that far from the ground. I peeled the blouse off of me.

"Hey look, the Stiff's showing some skin."I turned around to see the same blond boy as earlier. With all of my strength, I flung the blouse, along with the sweater, towards the blond kid. It hit him with a resounding thump.

I took a deep breath and took a few steps back. I took a running start and did a 180-turn' winked at both Levy and Lucy, did a a double-reverse backflip and jumped over the railing.

I remember feeling weightless as I jumped off, oddly like a falling angel. I felt a laugh bubbling up and laughed hysterically the rest of the way down. However, it was short lived since when I reached the bottom I hit a net.

I saw hands reach out of the darkness to grab me. I grabbed the closest one and hauled myself up-and-over. When I saw the owner of the hand, my heart stopped for a split-second.

The limb belonged to a man with a lean but firm build, pale skin, and raven hair. But has eyes made me feel breathless. His eyes, a mysterious shade of blue and white were so incredible that I could've possible been lost in them. My eyes trailed down to his jawline and his lips. His jawline was sharp but rounded, and his lips, oh his lips, looked so slim yet so kissable. I thought I was going to start drooling but his voice broke me out of my reverie. It was so deep and rumbling.

"-lo? Hello? HELLO?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what your name was.""Somehow Natsumi didn't seem to suit me anymore, now that I was becoming Dauntless."It's alright, take your time. Once you say it you can't take it back so think about it." "Natsu. Call me Natsu Dragneel." He smirked and said,(well more like screamed) "First Jumper Natsu!" All of a sudden hoots and yells and screams were heard all over the cavern we were in.

I couldn't help but smile.

Only now, did I think I could actually be Dauntless.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Hello, I'd like to apologize to the 222 people that have either viewed or read my story so far for not uploading as I was supposed to. I'm super sorry. Please R&amp;R. So Gray is finally in this(about time), but I could still use some help.

Also the answer to the song is encrypted below:

"Erif ees I" it's backwards?


	9. Cast list

In case you guys haven't noticed, the tory has moved and is now under Divergent: Fairy Tail. I will be updating this once or twice a week.(Hopefully)


End file.
